


Rated M for Mature

by Thatsrightmyhype



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Back rubs, Couch Cuddles, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, fanfiction-based seducation, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsrightmyhype/pseuds/Thatsrightmyhype
Summary: Sehun has been acting a bit strange and, although not all the other members have noticed, it seems to be Joonmyun taking the full brunt of his odd behaviour.Now complete with smutty epilogue.





	1. Rated M for Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the first piece of fan fiction I've written and posted for about 5 years! BRING ON THE COMEBACK!

“Sehun, come watch a film with us,’ Joonmyun says, worrying a little when Sehun doesn’t instantly look up from the screen of his laptop.

“Sehun,’ he repeats, a little more forcefully which earns him a slight jolt and the attention he wanted.

“Sorry, what?’ he asks, pulling his eyes form the screen and looking at Joonmyun in a bit of a daze.

“Are you okay?’ the older asks, holding onto the joking scolding he was going to give Sehun for direspecting his elders once he noticed the glossy quality to the other boy’s eyes.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure,’ Sehun replies a bit more assuredly despite the watery smile accompanying it, ‘What did you want?”

“You fancy a movie?’ Joonmyun asks again.

He’s smiling back in a way that he hopes seems encouraging. Sehun looks at the laptop screen briefly before clicking a tab closed and shutting it, smiling at Joonmyun once again.

“Sounds good hyung,’ he says, standing up from the bed and crossing the room in a few long strides before draping himself over the leader who laughs heartily in response.As they make their way to the living room like this, Joonmyun files away his concern for later, making a note to keep an even closer eye on Sehun than usual.

*

Kyungsoo is having a stressful day where everything seems to be going wrong. All he wants to do when he gets home is sit on the sofa and numb his mind with some pointless television. Once he’s through the door, he instantly walks over to the thankfully empty sofa and jumps over the armrest, landing face first into the cushions. He can already feel the stress almost melting away into the cushions when he feels a hand on his back, instantly making him tense once more.

“Hard day?’ asks Chanyeol, rubbing in small circles with his large hands.

Kyungsoo lets out a low, affirmative huff while relaxing again now that he knows it’s probably not one of the other members trying to prank him. Chanyeol seems to have an innate ability to sense Kyungsoo’s moods, something he’s grateful for in moments like this. As his back rub slowly turns into a massage, Kyungsoo groans in pleasure. Chanyeol’s hand makes its’ way under his shirt, shortly joined by the other and starts pressing against the backs of his shoulder blades with an increasing amount of pressure. Rather than looming over Kyungsoo, the other boy takes a seat to his side and the sofa dips a little, causing Kyungsoo to roll a little towards the other man. It can’t be comfortable but Kyungsoo is past thinking of the other boy when his hands feel so good running over his back. He’s falling asleep when Chanyeol speaks, snapping him out of his trance.

“Sehun, how long have you been stood there?’ he asks in a friendly tone, removing his hands from under Kyungsoo’s shirt much to his annoyance.

Kyungsoo rolls over a little and props himself up on his elbows so he can glare daggers at the boy who interrupted his massage, only to find Sehun meeting his eyes with a deep intensity. He’s holding onto the hem of his t-shirt quite tightly and a light blush has appeared on his cheeks.

“Only just came in,’ he says, looking away in what is an obvious attempt to hide the fact that he’s lying, ‘I was just…I’ll leave you two to it.”

He walks back towards his bedroom and the remaining two boys look at each other in confusion.

“That’s weird,’ Chanyeol says, looking away from Kyungsoo and back down the corridor Sehun disappeared down.

“Less talking, more back rubbing,’ Kyungsoo says in response, laying back down and manoeuvring Chanyeol’s hand back to where it was rubbing so nicely before.

Chanyeol huffs affectionately and continues.

*

Minseok is a little bit worried about their maknae. He keeps looking over to Sehun from his seat at the other end of the sofa, only to see that the boy has a deep frown on his face. It’s been set in the same expression since he’d come into the living room after seeming to disappear as soon as everyone had made their way home from dance practise several hours earlier. Minseok likes to think he could read the younger man quite well and it seems like he wants to say something but his words are just sticking to the tip of his tongue. He keeps looking over when he thinks Minseok isn’t paying attention and it’s leaving Minseok on edge that he hastily looks away whenever he gets caught.

“Sehunnie,’ he starts slowly, fed up with this waiting game, ‘What’s wrong?”

Sehun crawls over to Minseok, resting his head gently on his lap and looking away while the other automatically runs a hand through his hair. There’s a few more minutes of quiet until Minseok hears sniffles and promptly forces the other to sit up, eyes widening at the tears running down the younger’s face.

“Do…’ Sehun begins with a watery voice, ‘Do you miss them?”

Minseok doesn’t have to think for long to guess who he’s talking about. He often thinks about whether things would still be the same if they were a twelve once again. It’s not a question of whether they’d be more successful or happy but just the little things. Would there be more fights? Would he have gotten even closer with the other members if his closest friend hadn’t left? Would it be happier without the tinge of sadness they all feel when the other’s names are mentioned?

“Yes, a lot,’ he answers, holding Sehun’s face and brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

Sehun tries to turn away but Minseok’s strong hands keep him in place, the two of them looking into each other’s eyes.

“It hurts a lot,’ he continues when he realises that Sehun doesn’t have anything else to say in response,’ but if…if they were still here, we wouldn’t be here now, right? We don’t know what would’ve happened but we can just keep getting better, right?”

Sehun nods after a small hesitation and Minseok smiles, hoping that his words might calm down the younger man.

“Yeah, you’re right,’ he says, rubbing his eyes, ‘I just…I read something and it just made me think.”

Minseok nods lets go of Sehun’s face, manhandling him into his lap instead so they can curl against each other. It shouldn’t work considering the considerable height difference but Minseok is so much more compact than Sehun and it’s easy to move him to where he wants him. Sehun turns into Minseok easily, resting one of his hands on his shoulder and the other resting in his own lap, sighing deeply in the way that you do after crying. They’re silent for a while, just enjoying their cuddle and each other’s company.

“What were you reading?’ Mines asks eventually, feeling vaguely annoyed at whatever Sehun read that set him off like this.

“It was just something someone had written about…Luhan and…er,’ Sehun starts, pausing awkwardly, ‘And you Hyung.”

“Oh,’ says Minseok, surprised, ‘What about us?”

“It was…it was just about your friendship and it just made me think about the others and then I ended up in a spiral of depressing thoughts. Sorry for dumping all those emotions on you.”Minseok looks down and sees Sehun’s face flushing a little. He smiles and ruffles the makane’s hair.

“It’s okay, any time you need me, I’ll be here,’ he replies and Sehun looks up, his cheeks red.

“Thanks,’ he says a little shyly before resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder once again.

They sit like that, Minseok’s hand rubbing up Sehun’s arm until Joonmyun enters and makes Sehun go to bed in his classically mother hen way. Minseok is obviously still a little worried about the youngest member and shares his worries with Joonmyun the next day and finds out the other is equally concerned. They resolve to both keep an eye out for Sehun (not that they don’t already but it can’t help to look after him more) and leave it at that.

*

After stepping in through the door, Jongdae is instantly drained of all his energy. The practise today had been especially brutal and he’s really feeling it, right down to the core of his very being. All he wants to do is eat something and then sleep for a thousand years. Fortunately he can hear the sounds of someone cooking and drifts into the kitchen. Chanyeol is at the stove making his sausage speciality and Jongdae nearly cries on the spot out of happiness. He goes to pinch a piece from the pan, only to have his hand hit with the spoon being used to stir the food.

“It’ll be ready soon, just wait a second,’ Chanyeol says, frowning with an unusually stern face.

“Why?’ Jongdae whines, trying to be as endearing as possible but as he’s only met with a repeat of the stern expression, he just takes a seat, sulks and waits.

“Ah, Jongdae,’ Sehun says, approaching with a bowl in hand, ‘Do you want some?”

Jongdae inspects the bowl and, once seeing that it was full of grapes, happily accepts the offer, plucking out several and stuffing them all in his mouth at once. Once he’s finished them he takes a few more and repeats his actions until Sehun says something quietly under his breath.

“Huh?’ Jongdae asks, not caring that his whole mouth is currently filled with grapes.

“Ah, it’s just,’ Sehun pauses, trying to think of the right words., ‘I…I read something about how cute you look when you eat and I guess I’d never noticed before.”

He shrugs nonchalantly while Jongdae stares a little but nods anyway.

“Well thank you, it’s good to eat well,’ he says, laughing a little at Sehun’s slightly flushed face.

“Food is ready,’ Chanyeol calls and as Jongdae scrambles up from his chair faster than he thought he was capable in his exhausted state he forgets all about the slightly strange conversation he’d just had with the maknae.

*

Joonmyun is having his patience stretched very, very thinly, all thanks to their seemingly oblivious maknae. Over the past five years he had grown accustomed to the occasional blush rising on his face when Sehun did a particularly forceful hip thrust, learning to swallow down his near-moans when he looks over in dance practises and sees the younger lifting his shirt to swipe at his gleaming, flushed face while revealing that wonderful expanse of stomach. However, this was really too much. Ever since Joonmyun had walked into their bedroom to a slightly teary-eyed Sehun staring listlessly at his laptop he has made good on his own promise to keep a closer eye on him but it really seems to be ruining his attempts at keeping his unrequited feelings under control.

The first thing he notices is that Sehun’s clothes are suddenly a lot tighter than usual. His jeans hug his legs and hang low on his hips meaning Joonmyun got a view of hipbones and stomach every time he reaches up to grab something from a higher shelf in the kitchen and witness the mouth-watering sight of Sehun’s ass every time he bends over (both of which he seems to be doing excessively in Joonmyun’s presence). Joonmyun doesn’t even want to get started on thinking about those tight button-ups he’s been wearing, purposely stretching his back by pushing out his chest.

The second thing he notices is the increased number of back rubs he’s been offered by the younger boy. Normally Joonmyun would have to beg someone to give him a back rub and even then it would only be after a long practise when everyone could see he was clearly struggling. However, now it seems like as soon as he rubs his neck to ease some of the stiffness, Sehun’s hands are descending on his shoulders and pressing them nicely. It was a little awkward at first seeing as Sehun had no reason to offer Joonmyun back rubs and never had before but once he had gotten over the strange change in behaviour, he begins to enjoy them immensely. He’s still suspicious as to why the maknae hasd taken such a strong interest in his wellbeing but he figures it isn’t a bad thing.

The third thing he notices is simultaneously the best and most disastrous thing. All of the members have seen each other in nearly every state of undress (as was expected in a house of boys barely out of their teens who have shared a dorm and limited number of bathrooms for five years) but Sehun is really taking the cake with the amount of times he enters his and Joonmyun’s shared bathroom still dripping from the shower and (barely) covering his crotch with a towel. Joonmyun has obviously seen Sehun like this before but the times were always few and far between, with the younger normally drying off completely and dressing at least partially while still in the bathroom. Now however he had taken to leaving the bathroom still wet and taking a seat on the bed, scrolling through his phone with a bored face waiting to dry naturally while Joonmyun is trying extra hard to avoid staring. He nearly let out a gasp when the towel had nearly slipped while Sehun was moving around and exposed an even higher strip of creamy thigh.  
If Joonmyun thought about it, there was no way that the younger man could be doing this by accident. There were times when he nearly asked the other members if they’d noticed Sehun being more affectionate but he soon realised that would probably lead to his feelings being exposed and although he was paranoid that the others all knew already he wanted to live in blissful ignorance of their knowledge for as long as humanly possible.

*

Joonmyun opens his laptop and instantly sighs, realising that the reason its not turning on is because it’s out of battery due to someone using it without his permission. He closes it and rubs his face.

Sehun’s laptop is on his bed and as Joonmyun has used it before, he figures it won’t hurt to use it when Sehun was probably the one who used his laptop in the first place, especially if he puts it on charge while he’s working. He stands up and sits on Sehun’s bed seeing as the charger is nearby and he can’t be bothered to unplug it and move it to his side of the room. If he also has a convenient excuse to sit on Sehun’s bed surrounded by his smell and imagined warmth then that’s no-one’s business but his own.

He presses the on button and is surprised to see the laptop’s screen blink cheerily to life. Normally when he’s used Sehun’s laptop he’s had to turn it on and start fresh as it’s not like Sehun to waste his precious battery life. Before he opens up a new tab he’s incredibly surprised to see the screen full of text. He knew Sehun enjoys visual art but didn’t realise he enjoyed reading. Joonmyun feels proud of the maknae for trying to better himself through literature and reads to see if he recognises what the younger man is reading. What he doesn’t expect to read is the line ‘Sehun licked a hot stripe down Joonmyun’s abs, his cock becoming even harder than before at the resulting moan’.  
Joonmyun nearly slams the laptop before remembering it’s not his and he probably shouldn’t break something that doesn’t belong to him. Instead, he closes the laptop quietly and lets out a loud groan before rubbing his hands over his face. Why is Sehun reading this? Of course he’s heard of fan fiction and Baekyun and Chanyeol had once read some out after a few drinks as a joke but it was nothing like that.

He knows he should have gotten off of the bed and returned to his own, forgetting the sentence he had just read but his curiosity gets the better of him and he re-opens the laptop. He sees the offending sentence straight away but decides to inspect the other tabs that are open. One is a page of different stories, all of them focusing on a relationship between Joonmyun and Sehun, all with varying ratings and themes. He scrolls down and realises that Sehun is on the sixth page of stories, meaning he has already seen a large amount. Joonmyun backtracks to the first page, laughing at some of the tags and absolutely horrified at others.

He notices one with the tags ‘Fluff’, ‘Domestic AU’ and ‘Back rubs’ that has a different coloured title from some of the others and he realises that means Sehun has read this one. He opens it in a new tab and scans the first few sentences. It’s almost like reading his own life back to him.

‘“Are you tired Hyung?’ Sehun asks the older man, rubbing his hands over Joonmyun’s shoulders.  
There’s an affirmative reply before Sehun begins to slowly rub the other’s shoulders. Joonmyun nearly moans in appreciation, enjoying the massage straight to his core. Soon, Sehun’s hands are travelling over his shoulders and pressing against his chest. Joonmyun does moan then, the friction against his nipples feeling amazing.’

Joonmyun stops reading then, his breathing coming out a little harder than it was before. Sehun has read this. Sehun knows these words, has had them in his thoughts. Maybe this is why he’s been so interested in giving Joonmyun back rubs lately. He hasn’t followed through with the rest of the story but does he want to? Joonmyun feels a dangerous hope rising in his chest. He hastily closes the tab and inspects the others. There’s a tab open that’s just stories about Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and Suho’s eyes widen when he sees that nearly every single one on the tenth page has a grey title, indicating that it’s been read. His slightly weird behaviour of long stares and flushing around the pair suddenly makes a lot of sense. The first tab is just dedicated to Exo fan fiction that isn’t specifically about any couple in particular and Joonmyun’s heart breaks a little when he sees one that includes Kris, Luhan and Tao that’s been read. Minseok told him about Sehun’s sudden emotional state over the three ex-members and Joonmyun feels strangely glad that now he knows what triggered it.

He’s so absorbed in just searching through these pages and pages of stories (telling himself that he’ll put everything back to where it was before Sehun gets home from his extended dance practise) he doesn’t hear the front door open and close. In fact, he remains unaware that anyone else is home until the door handle turns and even then it’s too late to do anything except close the laptop lid and try to look as casual as possible (which Joonmyun is definitely failing at).

Sehun walks in and it takes all of Joonmyun’s strength to not groan out loud at the sight of Sehun in a tight tank top, grey sweatpants (that always cause trouble in Joonmyun’s opinion) still with a slight sheen from his practise. All that reading has gotten Joonmyun a little more than just flustered and this real-life visual is not helping him calm down. Joonmyun shouldn’t have worried about how he looks though because as soon as Sehun looks up at him and sees him with the closed laptop in his lap, his eyes go wide and his face pale.

“Hey,’ he says slowly, trying to smile casually with it coming out as a grimace, ‘What…what are you doing with my laptop?”

Joonmyun could have tried to play it off that he’d only just sat down and was just about to open it, getting the both of them out of this awkward situation but he couldn’t help that dangerous glimmer of hope in his chest.

“Sorry,’ he starts, wincing when he realises that’s not what he wanted to say, ‘No, not sorry, I know it was probably you who drained all my laptop battery in the first place.”

Sehun snorts but it’s mostly a knee-jerk response and not filled with an ounce of humour. The silence stretches as Sehun waits for his inevitable scolding.

“I…I’m glad you’re reading,’ Joonmyun says, half-joking and half-serious as he tries to lighten the tone but Sehun visibly flinches and that won’t do, ‘I’m not angry with you.”

Sehun looks him dead in the eyes and Joonmyun is left floundering after seeing that the younger’s eyes are shining slightly.

“Yes you are, why wouldn’t you be,’ Sehun says quietly, ‘I’m…I’m sorry, for everything, I just thought that maybe…”

He trails off and Joonmyun puts the laptop to the side and walks up to the maknae, easily tilting his chin to look at him.

“What did you think?’ he asks, just as quietly, rubbing a thumb softly over the younger’s cheekbone, ‘Tell me.”

Sehun gulps.

“I thought it could be real,’ he whispers, breath brushing softly across Joonmyun’s face.

“Well…it could be,’ Suho replies and smiles as Sehun’s eyes go wide, not quite smiling yet but he can almost feel the swell of the other boy’s chest at his words.

“Really?’ Sehun asks, a tentative hand slipping around Joonmyun’s waist.

Joonmyun presses a small kiss to Sehun’s lips while he’s feeling brave and is happy to see the other boy’s smile go blindingly wide.

“Really,’ he says, voice sounding assured, ‘There are some things I may have to draw the line at though.”

Sehun pouts playfully.

“What kind of things?’ he says, pulling both arms around Joonmyun now and pulling him tight against him.

“For one, I’m not sure why there are so many stories that think I have some kind of daddy kink,’ Joonmyun says, chuckling and trying to make a joke but he realises his mistake when Sehun’s smile turns almost predatory.

“We’ll see,’ he says and Joonmyun whimpers internally while letting Sehun kiss him squarely on the lips.

*

“So the backrubs,’ Joonmyun starts later, when they’re tucked into Sehun’s bed in their pyjamas with him holding the other man against his chest, rubbing his back as Sehun tucks himself into his side, ‘Was that part of your fan fiction seduction technique?”

“I thought I could…’ he trails off, sounding embarrassed, ‘I thought maybe I could get some tips. Sometimes I swear that the fans know more about us than we do.”

“I see,’ Joonmyun says, faking seriousness, ‘And all your parading around the room in nothing but a towel? Was that another suggestion?”

“It might’ve been,’ he says coyly, before looking up to smile dangerously at Joonmyun and adding ‘Daddy.”

“You little shit,’ Joonmyun says, laughing with Sehun and hitting him lightly on the back despite the sudden and scary spike of arousal at the words.

As he watches Sehun laugh at his apparently hilarious joke he knows he’s so screwed but finds he doesn’t really mind too much.


	2. Smutty Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smutty epilogue that literally one person besides me asked for (and that was enough motivation for me). I haven't written smut for a while so I'm a bit rusty but I hope you enjoy it!

Joonmyun, as usual, is vaguely annoyed at Sehun. However the difference between now and other times is that the feeling is accompanied by a never-ending, underlying feeling of arousal.

Ever since Sehun had managed to confess his feelings through his love of reading fan fiction, him and Joonmyun had been inseparable at every moment they were allowed; they had been on several romantic dates, cuddled on the sofa in front of the others (despite not officially disclosing their relationship together to the other members Joonmyun knew that Sehun was an insufferable gossip and was sure they had all at least guessed what was going on) and had even managed to sneak in some cheeky hand jobs and a few goes at sex when they weren’t so exhausted from their schedules that they just collapsed onto Joonmyun’s bed (Sehun’s left untouched) and instantly fell asleep. There were no real problems currently, with both of them continuing as if they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship: they didn’t fight anymore than usual, Joonmyun was getting rid of his sexual frustrations with a person instead of his hand and Sehun seemed to ooze happiness these days, his usual frown turning upside down.

The annoyance Joonmyun was currently feeling stemmed instead from Sehun’s recently acquired habit of calling him ‘Daddy’ in a joking manner. Joonmyun always tried to play it off as a joke seeing as that’s what it had started as, laughing as heartily as he could manage and affectionately scolding Sehun for being cheeky. However, as time went on, he was finding it harder and harder (no pun intended) to keep his reactions under control. Just the other day, while they’d been out shopping for snacks for everyone, Sehun had turned to Joonmyun, pointed at a packet of snacks with a smirk and said in a petulant voice ‘Daddy, buy it for me’. Joonmyun was glad for the sunglasses, mask and hat obscuring his face because he was sure it was a picture. He could almost feel Sehun smirking behind his own disguise and had nearly growled in annoyance. Sehun surely knew what he was doing. He knew exactly how Joonmyun was reacting to his words and, if anything, that only made Joonmyun more annoyed that he couldn’t just find it in himself to ask for what he wanted from the other man.

He knew how the whole ‘daddy!kink’ worked, having let his curiosity get the better of him and searching for those stories that Sehun was so fond of on his phone while the other man was busy with his own individual schedule. Despite initially being shocked at the graphic details some of them went into, he found the familiar coil of arousal settling in his stomach as he read. He just wanted to know the ins and outs but ended up spending a rather inappropriate amount of time searching through the tag and proceeding to pounce on Sehun as soon as he returned. He kept this ‘research’ a secret, not wanting Sehun to get upset at him reading about them having sex rather than actually having sex (which is definitely something he would do) but it did help him feel a tiny bit more confident in how he was going to approach this.

His thoughts of how best to approach this problem were cut short when Sehun rounds the corner to the lounge and sits right on Joonmyun’s lap. He snuggles his head into the crook of Joonmyun’s neck despite being bigger and Joonmyun realises that he definitely lets Sehun get away with too much. His resolve hardens as he squeezes the other boy: next time Sehun calls him Daddy he’ll have to say something. He has to put an end to this extra annoyance that’s been piled on top of all the other annoyances he has to deal with from his other band mates. As it turns out, he doesn’t have to wait long.

“Are you going to make dinner for us soon,’ Sehun says, pausing for dramatic effect before delivering (what he thinks will be) his killer word, ‘Daddy?”

Joonmyun looks into Sehun’s eyes and sees the usual mischief dancing in them. Joonmyun smirks.

“Well,’ he says, looking down and drawing a small circle on Sehun’s thigh, ‘Maybe if you’re a good boy and wash the vegetables, Daddy will feed you. Would you like that?”

Although he feels a little hesitant, Joonmyun looks up from Sehun’s thigh through his lashes and into the other man’s eyes. He feels like laughing at the massive change in expression. Sehun’s cheeks are beginning to flush and although his eyes still hold the same mischief they are now dark. He licks his lips, not looking nearly as confident as he had five seconds before.

"Do…do you mean that?’ he asks quietly, voice pitched a tiny bit lower than usual.

“Of course,’ Joonmyun replies easily, running his hand through the other boys’ hair and smirking even wider when Sehun’s eyes close and his mouth opens slightly, ‘Only if you’re good.”

He tugs lightly on the strands of hair and watches happily when Sehun gasps.

“I’m not hungry anymore,’ Sehun manages to say and Joonmyun tuts.

“No, I’ve got to take good care of you baby,’ he says quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Sehun’s neck, ‘If you don’t help me, how am I supposed to reward you?”

Sehun looks like his eyes are going to set fire to Joonmyun in frustration but he nods a fraction.

“Okay,’ Joonmyun says, releasing Sehun’s hair from his grip and pushing him gently aside so he can stand, ‘Let’s get started, the sooner we cook, the sooner we can have some fun.”

He smiles widely at Sehun’s annoyed but resigned expression. Sehun is so spoilt by everyone, he’s not used to being denied what he wants. But Joonmyun feels pretty good at the power of it all as well as the anticipation of what’s to come.

Dinner goes off without a hitch (even with Chanyeol entering the kitchen and wildly faking a heart attack at the sight of Sehun actually helping with something food-related) and Joonmyun chews every bite thoroughly, watching in glee as Sehun scoffs down his own portion before looking at Joonmyun’s plate with such intense hatred that he’s sure he’s poisoned it with his eyes. After a final sip of water Joonmyun is finished and his hands begin to sweat a little. He wants this, so badly, he just doesn’t want to mess anything up. Sehun, in his rush to reach the bedroom, doesn’t even seem to notice Joonmyun’s slow pace and the door is already closed on it’s hinges before he reaches it. He turns the knob carefully and steps inside.

Unsurprisingly Sehun is already undressed, just peeling his incredibly tight skinny jeans off from where they’ve pooled around his feet before jumping onto Joonmyun’s bed. Joonmyun himself closes and locks the door behind him, turning back to his eager bed partner before shedding his own shirt. Just seeing Sehun lying out on the bed was encouraging enough, already sporting a semi at the few words he had spoken earlier deepening his own desire.

“Well done on helping me with dinner baby,’ he says, taking a seat on the edge of his bed and stroking Sehun’s face softly, running his thumb across Sehun’s lip and watching as his tongue comes out to circle it, ‘You were so good for doing what Daddy says, although I’d appreciate the help more often.”

He chuckles as Sehun gasps around his thumb then pulls away slightly.

“Whatever you want Daddy,’ Sehun breathes against his hand, gripping it and licking between the digits in earnest while keeping eye contact with Joonmyun. Moving his hand away, Joonmyun moves to hover over Sehun and cages his head between his forearms, pressing his chests together but nothing else and Sehun whines.

“You’ve got to be good if you want anything baby,’ Joonmyun whispers against Sehun’s lips before kissing them softly, laughing softly as he can almost feel the other man’s pout, ‘Let me take care of you.”

Joonmyun kisses Sehun more passionately now, moving his hands to thread through Sehun’s hair and stroke his temples gently. Sehun’s own hands run across Joonmyun’s abs and sides, gripping hard as Joonmyun’s tongue flicks up to the roof of his mouth roughly. Joonmyun moves his hands and begins to do the same to Sehun, running his hands all over his body, steering clear of touching his erection but instead dipping into the junction between his pelvis and legs. Sehun gasps breathily as Joonmyun’s thumbs massage the flesh and squirms his hips but Joonmyun holds him still. He breaks the kiss and looks into Sehun’s eyes.

“Everything happens when I say it baby, understood?’ Joonmyun says as he hovers just above Sehun’s lips, his thumbs pressing into his skin a little deeper.

“Please Daddy,’ Sehun breathes and normally that would have Joonmyun coming undone himself but in his newly acquired role he’s feeling a little more in control of himself.

“Hmm, tell me what you want, maybe we can arrange something,’ he replies, moving from Sehun’s face to suck at his neck.

“Want you to fuck me Daddy,’ Sehun replies quickly, arms coming up to brush his hands roughly over the muscles.

“Be more specific baby. How do you want me to fuck you?’ Joonmyun asks, pressing a series of wet kisses to Sehun’s collarbones.

“Let me ride you,’ he replies, gasping as Joonmyun bites into his skin, ‘I want to see your face Daddy, I’ll make it feel so good.”

Joonmyun has to admit he’s a little surprised: normally Sehun was vocal during sex but only in terms of his moans and gasps; he’d never been so vocal about what they were going to do, normally just using his actions to dictate the direction they were going in. However he definitely liked this change in events.

“Sounds excellent,’ Joonmyun murmurs against Sehun’s chest before pressing his tongue flat against one of his nipples, drawing circles around the other with his finger, ‘Let me get you ready.”

“Don’t worry, I-‘ Sehun gasps out and arches his back in response to Joonmyun’s administrations on his chest, ‘I’m ready.”

Joonmyun’s stomach drops in arousal and his erection pulses at the thought of Sehun already preparing himself.

“All on your own?’ he asks and Sehun nods, his eyes pressed shut, ‘Did you not want Daddy to do it for you?”

“I didn’t realise you’d be taking your damn time, I wanted to be ready,’ he says, eyes opening a fraction to glare in mock annoyance at Joonmyun.

Joonmyun laughed at the return of the usually bratty Sehun and sat back on his heels, massaging Sehun’s pecs with both hands.

“Let me just check,’ he says and laughs as a bottle of lube instantly hits him square in the chest.

Slicking up his fingers, he wastes no time going in with two and, confirming that Sehun was indeed fully stretched, instantly adds a third easily. He remains sat on his heels and watches Sehun’s face change with each move of his fingers, pulling them out and pushing back in as slowly as he can manage, being as aroused as he is. At a particularly long and tortuous stroke over his prostate Sehun cries out loudly which turns into a whine as soon as Joonmyun withdraws his fingers completely.

“I told you,’ Sehun mutters, still managing to sound long-suffering even in his current state, ‘I’m fine, please Daddy, let me make you feel good now.”

Joonmyun would’ve normally found the sentence cheesy but at this point he was too hard to care. He let Sehun move him around the bed so he was propped slightly up against the headboard, watching with his arms crossed over his chest as Sehun works on pulling off his remaining clothing. He pulls off his trousers and underwear in one smooth stroke and eyes his crotch hungrily before his eyes flick back up to Joonmyun’s. Joonmyun opens his arms and pulls Sehun into them, the other man’s legs resting either side of Joonmyun’s own and they kiss passionately once again.

“I wanted to use my mouth,’ Sehun starts between kisses, ‘But I’m so ready for Daddy’s cock, I don’t think I’m patient enough.”

“I know you’re not baby,’ Joonmyun says, laughing into Sehun’s mouth before kissing him even harder, ‘There’ll be a next time.”

Sehun shivers in response before Joonmyun reaches under his pillow and pulls out a condom and pulls it onto himself before slicking himself up with the abandoned bottle of lube. He positions himself at Sehun’s entrance and lets the other man do the rest. Joonmyun’s eyes roll back in his head in pleasure as he enters Sehun who lets out a breathy ‘Daddy, oh my God’. As Joonmyun opens his eyes he doesn't feel like he’s ever been so turned on, watching Sehun bite down on his lip slightly, eyes closed in concentration as he slowly slides downwards. Even though they’ve done this before, he can’t help but feel the added names have added an edge of arousal that wasn’t there before.

“You’re doing so well baby,’ Joonmyun says, pulling Sehun forward into a kiss, groaning as he feels Sehun shift in his lap, ‘Daddy feels so good.”

Sehun takes in a sharp breath at the praise before slowly moving up then surprising Joonmyun as he swiftly slides back down.

“Ah, Daddy, it feels so good,’ he says, his hands now resting on Joonmyun’s shoulders while the other strokes against his hips, ‘I-I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“That’s okay baby,’ Joonmyun replies, gripping on Sehun’s hips tightly, ‘Me neither. You just look so good, just for me.”

“Just for you Daddy,’ Sehun parrots, clearly lost in his own little world as he starts breathing out a stream of soft ‘oh god’s and ‘Daddy’s.

Joonmyun decides to help along and slides down the headboard a little. That breaks Sehun out of his essentially sexual stupor before his eyes and mouth snap open when Joonmyun thrusts his hips up from the bed, using his own grip on Sehun’s to hold him in place. Sehun is essentially shouting absolute gibberish at this point as Joonmyun continues to snap his hips up at a brutal speed. He takes Sehun in one of his hands then, keeping his other on the other man’s hip to hold him in place as he feels his own release not too far off.

“Come for Daddy,’ he says roughly, watching in fascination as Sehun’s face scrunches up and he lets out a cry as he reaches his own orgasm.

Joonmyun only thrusts a few more times until he’s curling into Sehun in his own release, the sight of the other man blissed out above him pushing him over the edge. Sehun collapses forward and although Joonmyun is a little uncomfortable with both their chests pressed together and covered in come he can’t bring himself to care too much when he’s had one of the best orgasms of his life. Eventually Sehun props himself up on his elbows, smiling down at Joonmyun and making him feel like his whole world is tilting to orbit around that smile.

“That was amazing Hyung,’ he says, running a thumb over Joonmyun’s cheek before pressing a kiss against his lips, ‘Really, really amazing.”

Joonmyun smiles back affectionately.

“I’m glad,’ he says, moving to shift up and push Sehun off of him.

As much as he would like to stay the same way forever, Sehun propping himself up had alerts him to the fact that there is a mess between them that he needs to clean up. Sehun pouts as Joonmyun knew he would but seems to be grateful when the other brings over some tissues and wet wipes that he’s recently begun leaving strategically around the room for moments such as these. Once they’re clean they share another lingering kiss before standing up and putting on some casual sweatpants. Joonmyun refrains from putting on a shirt and is glad he did: once he lies back down on the bed, Sehun joins him once again and begins to trace his fingers over his stomach thoughtfully. Joonmyun wraps an arm around him once again and pulls him in close, kissing the top of his head in a cheesy way that Sehun scoffs at but Joonmyun knows he loves.

“Maybe you should read fan fiction more often,’ Sehun says quietly after about ten minutes of silence but Joonmyun hears the smirk on his lips and groans internally.

“I haven’t read any except the ones you left open on your laptop,’ he lies solidly, hoping his arm around the younger man will keep him still so he doesn’t turn to Joonmyun and notice his reddening face.

“Oh?’ Sehun questions, ‘You do realise Hyung that when you logged into your account on my browser I can see what you’ve been looking at on other devices?”

Joonmyun does groan aloud at that, remembering the time he used Sehun’s laptop to check his emails and forgot to log out.

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,’ Sehun says, looking up with mischievous eyes to gleefully make fun of the elder’s embarrassment, ‘I thought there were some things in them that looked…interesting.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and Joonmyun smacks him lightly on the arm in response. It’s almost comforting to know that no matter what they do, Sehun will always be a brat and Joonmyun will be left an embarrassed and aroused mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
